The new moyashi
by Baylee1100
Summary: Our favorite exorcists go to get rid of a bunch of akuma in London and come back with a new moyashi that looks just like ALLEN? HUH IT'S ALLEN'S SISTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my second fan fiction and I'm doing it for my favorite anime d-gray man!**

**Allen- Baylee1100 does not own d-gray man if she did she would have made me have more time with Mana**

**Bayle1100- enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-the second moyashi**

The Black order had just received word that the earl was attacking a town in London, so they sent their four best exorcists Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi to investigate along with the Bookman to record data from the fight with the akuma and link to as usual stalk/keep an eye on Allen.

Upon arrival the group found about 20 level 1's,20 level 2's,10 level 3's, and 5 level 4's the teenage exorcists split up to take out the akuma, Lavi with his Hammer went after the level 1's and Lenalee with her dark boots went after the level 2's, a few blocks away Kanda was taking care of the level 3's with his sword meugan and Allen was fighting the level 4's with his crowned clown, while the fighting was going on Both the Bookman and Link were recording data from the fight.

After taking down the last of his akuma Allen suddenly heard a metallic screeching coming from his pocket when his hand went to his pocket the Earl decided to make his appearance floating in mid-air while holding Lero (his umbrella).

"Hello exorcists how did you enjoy my akuma" said the Earl upon hearing no answer he turned to Allen who had his innocence ready for an attack.

"Allen Walker I have a special surprise for you maybe you will recognize my new weapon" said the Earl

As soon as he finished his sentence a young woman appeared she looked the same age as Lenalee, she had knee length pure white hair tied up in two waist length pigtails with black ribbons and blue-gray eyes that looked half-liddeled with a soft warm look in them, she was wearing a black, gray, and white ruffle skirt that went to her knees in layers and a white tank top with a white jacket that was help together with a chain the jacket ended at her wrists but you could hardly tell because the young girl was as pale as korey and had her hands covered in a pair of white gloves under her skirt she had on a pair of black stockings and black lace up knee high boots along with a gray messenger bag at her side. Upon seeing Allen the girls half-liddeled eye's seemed to widen along with Allen's as he gasped out "Alice"

"Surprised" said the Earl then he addressed the rest of the exorcists "why exorcists say hello to miss Alice Walker Allen's younger sister"

The others were shocked that the girl on the Earls side was Allen's sister till they took a good look at her face and saw that she looked like a replica of Allen but with softer features.

"Big brother what are you doing here" asked a very confused Alice

"I could ask you the same thing" said a just as confused Allen

"This man came to the hidden cottage after I got out of the hospital and said that you were fighting in a war and could use my assistance, but now I'm confused if you asked for me to help why is mister Earl telling me to fight you?" asked Alice

"Alice he's the bad guy were fighting and I didn't ask for you to fight you would get sicker than you already were and I didn't want that and two things 1) I think that's the most I have ever heard you say and 2)" he looked at the earl now "how did he find the cottage"

The earl just tsked "you should be more careful Allen one of my akuma said he found a girl that looked like you staying in a hospital and said she seemed like she went there a lot and followed her to a cottage without her noticing and saw her looking and talking to some butterflies before they disappeared into her butterfly barrette, so we sent Road to look up on her and she found out the most interesting thing this girl can't walk without or even move her legs without that innocence fragment that's in your pocket it's called string doll correct?" asked the earl

All Allen could do was nod before the Earl suddenly took a swipe at the air around Alice's legs with Lero which in turn made once invisible strings visible and brake and the innocence in Allen's pocket send a load screech before Alice's legs suddenly crumbles beneath her and went crooked in limp angles as she gave a startled gasp. Allen was by her side caching her faster than he had ever gone before and quickly ran to the other side with his friends with her in his arms before the earl could blink.

Once Alice was on the ground on their side of the block Allen asked Alice a question the earl would have never thought he would.

"Do you still have enough energy to activate your innocence?" asked Allen

"Hn" answered Alice in a soft voice you could barely hear

"What are doing telling her to activate her innocence all she can do is spy on people" laughed the earl.

"Who said that was her only innocence" smirked Allen he then said "Alice activate your innocence"

"Yes Big brother" Then she loosened her butterfly chocker and black cloth bracelets and said in an enchanting voice you felt compelled to follow "Innocence activate" and suddenly she started humming and a green mist came from her mouth and went into her necklace and changed it into a black chocker with a medium sized silver cross with five small blue/white jewels on it and her clothes changed into a pretty white silk dress with black lace at the bottom and on her dress straps that went to her mid-thie with thie high black stockings that contrasted greatly with her pale white skin and no shoes and her white gloves were replaced with crisp white bandages instead.

"Alice…. Sing" said Allen before he got the musical reply of….

"yes big brother" before all you could here were the playing of a piano and the singing of an angel before the akuma suddenly stopped and the thought running through the exorcists and the earls heads was…

'WHY DID THE AKUMA STOP?!'

**OH A CLIFFHANGER WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME OK? THANK YOU!**

**Baylee1100- please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baylee1100- Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it!**

**Allen-Baylee1100 does not own D-gray man if she did she would have had made me a sister in the first place**

**Baylee1100- Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2- The unveiling of mistress masquerade**

**_(Previously on the new moyashi)_**

**_"Alice…. Sing" said Allen before he got the musical reply of…._**

**_"yes big brother" before all you could here were the playing of a piano and the singing of an angel before the akuma suddenly stopped and the thought running through the exorcists and the earls heads was…_**

**_ 'WHY DID THE AKUMA STOP?!'_**

_(Now on with the story)_

The rest of the exorcists and the earl looked to where the singing was coming from only to see an akuma frozen in place with its claws only inches away from Alice's pale and fragile form, who turned out to be the one singing, the akuma was shouting strange things when Allen came from behind his claws at the ready and destroyed the akuma.

Before the exorcists could blink Allen already had Alice in his arms on the other side of the street and said to Alice like the others weren't even there "String doll has finished mending its strings are you willing to help me destroy the akuma?" and she answered almost instantly with ….

"Yes big brother" and with that said she let String doll's strings wind up her legs allowing her to move and as soon as she was able to stand she spread her arms and said in the same musical voice as before "I'm at your will big brother" and with that Allen pulled off her cross and her whispered in the same voice "Shiro" and light overshadowed the area.

When the light faded Alice no longer stood before Allen but someone else, this girl was wearing a white full body suite with red circles on the arms, legs, and breasts and she wore no shoes, the girls hair was down and was the same pure white color of Alice and Allen's but only went to her waist and she had red eyes and was wearing thick brown gloves, the strange girl looked at Allen and instantly a childish happy smile came onto her face.

"Allen do I get to play since I'm out like I did at deadman wonderland?" The mysterious girl asked in a naïve childish voice full of curiosity.

"Yep Shiro you go west and I'll go east, take care of Alice's body and we'll meet back here when were done understand?" asked Allen and after he received a nod from the newly dubbed Shiro he sprinted off to the east side of the block where he started to fight akuma while Shiro ran to the west.

Once Shiro/Alice arrived at the west side of the block she immediately started kicking and punching the akuma which surprisingly were destroyed upon contact, she was almost done when suddenly a recently evolved akuma came up behind her and started digging it's claws into her wrist which is when it started to become super weird, the blood from her arm suddenly started to float and wrap around the akuma and tore off its head thus freeing its soul.

Once the last of the akuma were freed Allen came over to Shiro who promptly tackled him in a hug and said "Remember to let me come out and play again ok Allen?" her question received a nod and stepped back and said "Goodbye" before Allen pulled off the cross that had somehow reformed during the fight and she whispered "Alice" and the light once again covered the area and died to reveal Alice standing beside Allen with ever present smiles covering their faces and turned to face the shell shocked exorcists(yes even Kanda),the earl had disappeared sometime during the fight, and started to softly laugh at their expressions.

Once the others got their barring's Link asked the question that everyone wanted to ask "Walker what was that and where did that suited girl come from?"

Allen looked at Link as if it was obvious and said "It's my sister's main innocence" in which Alice continued in a voice soft as a feather and sweet as honey said "My mistress masquerade"

**Baylee1100-oh what an ending I really hope you review and give me some ideas for the next chapter and while I have you apologize for not updating yesterday but my computer stopped working**

**Allen- please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baylee1100-Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Allen-Baylee1100 doesn't own d-gray man but she does own Alice Walker and her innocence.**

**Baylee1100-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 3- Welcome to the black order**

The exorcists were sitting in a train compartment talking but secretly they were watching two certain white haired moyashi's, who were oblivious to their stares, Alice was reading a rather large book that could hide her face easily while holding Allen's hand, who was staring out the window of the train, she was quietly humming a song none of the other's understood while she was doing that it allowed the exorcists to process how they got in the situation of taking her to the black order.

**_ {Flashback}_**

**_"This is your sister Allen….." started Lenalee_**

**_"And she had innocence…." Continued Lavi_**

**_"Why didn't you tell us baka moyashi" concluded Kanda_**

**_"Alice is in no condition to fight she can't go a day without her medicine and she has to go to the hospital once a week because of her collapsing and coughing up blood" explained Allen while standing in front of Alice who had a lollypop in her mouth and nodding in agreement._**

**_"You still should have told us you had a sister and that she had innocence" said Lenalee who was upset for Allen not telling them_**

**_Allen was about to retort when Alice pulled on his sleeve and said in her soft voice you could barely hear "I want to go to the black order big brother"_**

**_"Alice…" started Allen when Alice interrupted by saying_**

**_"I want to help you fight please let me fight I'll make sure to take my medicine and not collapse as much please" pleaded Alice with tears in her eyes_**

**_"Fine Alice well take you but you have to keep your promise" said Allen who smiled at Alice who was hugging his arm_**

**_ {End flashback}_**

"Um Alice-Chan can I ask you a question?" asked an uncertain Lenalee

"Hn" answered Alice not looking up from her book

"How long have you had your innocence?" asked Lavi

"I've had the one in my throat all my life and the one in my hair clip since I was 11" answered Alice as she finally looked up from her book

"And how long have you had to use the innocence Walker keeps in his pocket to move?" asked Link

"Ever since the accident when I was 11" said Alice holding on to Allen's hand tighter making him look at her.

Before they could ask more questions they arrived at the black order only to be stopped by the gatekeeper for the curse on Alice which was on her chest in the shape of a winged cross.

Upon entering the order the exorcists went straight to kamoui's office who for once didn't hug or scream about Lenalee he only stared at the Walker siblings

"Sit down" he said and they did he continued with "Why didn't you tell us about your sister and her innocence?"

Allen answered by saying "Alice wasn't healthy enough to fight then and she isn't now and master cross told me not to say anything so Alice would be safe"

"We will talk about this in the morning go to bed all of you and Ms. Walker you can sleep with my darling Lenalee in her room if you want" he was surprisingly answered with a shake of her head as she held onto Allen tighter and said "I would like to stay with big brother please" and with that the walker's walked out of the room and walked to Allen's room to sleep.

Once they reached Allen's room Allen and Alice change into their night clothes, which were a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt for Allen and a purple thie length nightdress with black lace on the end and straps for Alice who took her hair down to let in fall to her knees in loose curls, and got into bed with Allen's arms around Alice's waist and Alice leaning onto Allen while cuddleing an old stuffed white and black Rabbit. That's the position Link found them when he entered the room and didn't have the heart to move them.

The next morning after they took shower's the twins got dressed Allen In the normal clothes he wears when not on a mission, you know what that looks like, and Alice wearing a black short dress that went to about mid thie and ended at her stomach with a white dress shirt underneath, white thie high stockings and black Mary janes. After getting dressed to twins went to the cafeteria, with Alice holding on to Allen's arm and with her rabbit still held to her chest, Allen ordered his usual mountain of food while Alice ordered milk tea with honey and apple cinnamon oatmeal which was rare for someone with parasite innocence.

"Here you go sweetheart" said jerry handing the food to pale fragile girl and was rewarded with a soft warm smile and a soft "Thank you sir" before she went to sit with her brother

While the twins ate people took their time to examine the Walker girl, she was fragile and paler than korey she had long while hair pulled up in two low curly ponytails, she was much too skinny and small to be normal and she had very large breasts for a girl of her age which along with Allen was 15, after a while of studying her they saw that Allen was already done with his food and was helping the young girl who seemed to be having trouble because of her shaking hands.

After the girl had finished at least half of her food and all of her tea the twins went to kamoui's office only to have Alice almost fall from tripping on a small stack of books lying on the ground and after they maneuvered themselves through the books and papers an attack suddenly came upon the black order and all the exorcists started to fight them off only to stop when an akuma suddenly attacked another akuma and said " I can't stop I have no control" and they suddenly heard a small confident voice say "Attack and destroy the other akuma" and when they looked back they saw Alice standing by Allen with her shirt unbuttoned and the cross on her chest glowing as strange blue along with her eyes which stared into the akuma's until they glowed that same blue and it said "Yes my queen" and continued to destroy them until only the one akuma was left and it was destroyed by Allen's claw.

Once the akuma was gone the glowing stopped and Alice fell unconscious and in to Allen's arms who buttoned up her shirt before picking her up bridal style and telling kamoui "I'll explain in your office in a few minutes. Upon reaching Kamoui's office they found it empty and Allen put Alice down onto the couch and as soon as she was sat down she opened her blue-gray eyes asked "Did I do a good job big brother with a soft smile and All Allen said before Kamoui, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Link ,and bookman came was "Yep you did well"

"Allen and Alice Walker what was that just now" asked a a confused Kamoui

"My curse" Alice said softly while unbuttoning her shirt and showing her cross which was on her breast and glowing slightly.

**Baylee1100-Wow a good chapter if I do say so myself please tell me what you think!**

**Allen and Alice-Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baylee1100-Hello thank you for your reviews I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Allen-Baylee1100 doesn't own me or d-gray man!**

**Alice-But she does own me and my innocence!**

**Baylee1100-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 4-Of curses and uniforms**

**_(Previously on the new moyashi)_**

**_"Allen and Alice Walker what was that just now" asked a confused Kamoui_**

**_"My curse" Alice said softly while unbuttoning her shirt and showing her cross which was on her breast and glowing slightly._**

**_(On with the story)_**

"Your curse?" asked Lavi while silently begging the twins give him more information

"Yes we were both cursed and while mine lets me locate and see the akuma's souls hers allows her to control and see their memories." Explained Allen while Alice nods behind him

"Ok Allen-kun were not going to ask you to tell us about how you both got your curses but we would like you to tell us what does your sister's innocence do and what's it called?" said an understanding Kamoui

"The innocence inside her hair clip is called "Wing sight" and it allows her to spy on people and to locate other people, her main innocence is called "Mistress masquerade" and it is formed when she focuses her innocence from her throat into her necklace making her able to once the cross is pulled transform into anyone she pleases but usually it's people with powers of her own and without her necklace she can control you by giving you a simple command " said Allen he then turned to Alice and said "How about you give them a demonstration" and Alice answered with a nod and pointed at Lavi and said in a soft yet commanding voice you felt compelled to follow "Stand" and he stood she gave another command of "spin around in a circle" and he started to spin he spined for about two minuet's before Alice said "Stop" and he stopped and sat back down.

"Thank you Allen and you too Alice for showing us your innocence" said Kamoui, he then turned to Alice and said "If you would please go with Reever (sorry can't spell his name) he will get you your uniform" and with a nod she left with Reever.

"Now Allen-kun would you please tell us why your sister, from what jerry told me, can barely hold a spoon and why she barely eats anything even though she's a parasite type innocence?" asked a concerned Kamoui

"The shaking is because she had to have a second dosage of her medicine because the amount she's using doesn't get rid of the pain or subside the symptoms as well and she barely eats anything because her body has never been able to eat to handle that much food not even when we were littler and she was healthier" explained Allen

"Why does she have to take medicine Allen-kun" asked Lenalee

"Some of her internal organs don't work correctly and some don't work at all and it causes massive internal bleeding and make's her cough and sometimes vomit blood and when she does this her throat suffers damage which in turn causes her pain and the medicine helps with the pain and keeps her from collapsing all the day and keeps her from coughing up too much blood, and lately the medicine hasn't been working and I'm having to give her a second dosage which is too much for her body and makes her shake uncontrollably" explained Allen

"Then why isn't she in the hospital if she's that sick" asked Lenalee who was almost crying by this point as she remembered Alice just smiling at them

"She's put in the hospital almost every week for collapsing but they can't keep her their because master cross would have to be the one to admit her because he's technically our legal guardian and even if her did admit her they would need some way to keep in touch with him and he would never give them that" said Allen

"I see but tell me something Allen-kun why does she need the innocence "String doll" as you call it to move?" asked Kamoui

"That's my fault actually" Allen said ashamed

"What do you mean Walker" Link asked

"When we were 11 I was careless and ran into the street with Alice right behind me and then we heard something and when we turned around a carriage was coming straight at us and before we had a chance to move our foster-father Mana was calling our names and pushing us out the way I hit my head on a street lamp on the other side of the street and blacked out before I could see where Alice and Mana were and when I came too I could see a bunch of people around us and when I was about to ask what happened I saw them, Mana's body was crumbled and he was bleeding but he was still alive I could tell because he still had that silly smile on his face even though it was full of pain them and when I looked a little further I saw Alice's body lying there and her legs were crumbled and limp and bleeding profusely . If I hadn't dragged Alice with me when I rushed across the street she would still be able to walk without "String doll" helping her" Allen said not looking at anybody

Before anyone could say anything Alice came in wearing her new uniform, which consisted of a black top with red lining like everyone else but she also wore black shorts that went to about mid-thie and red and black striped stockings that went to her thie and black knee high boots, she also had her signature butterfly chocker and hair clip with her black bracelet's as well and in her hand she was carrying two long red ribbons.

She came over and sat beside Allen and handed him the red ribbons before taking out her black ones thus allowing her hair to flow to her knees in soft curls she looked over at Allen and he started to braid and tie the hair into the ribbons until they looked exactly like the black ones from before and as if knowing what he had told them got up and hugged him with her rabbit sitting in his lap said in her soft voice that at the moment almost sounded exactly like a mother would if she was comforting her child "It's not your fault I followed you on my own free will you didn't force me to do anything" and promptly collapsed in his lap her body convulsing and shaking with sadness and said in a whisper "Please please don't blame yourself Allen if you did then you wouldn't be Allen Walker so just keep walking" and then she passed out cold in his open arms

**Baylee1100-wow what a good chapter if I do say so myself**

**Allen and Alice-Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baylee1100-I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but me and my family went on vacation and here was no Wi-Fi!**

**Allen-Baylee1100 does not own d-gray man or me!**

**Alice-But she does own me!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 5-An experiment gone wrong**

**_(Previously on the new moyashi)_**

**_as if knowing what he had told them got up and hugged him with her rabbit sitting in his lap said in her soft voice that at the moment almost sounded exactly like a mother would if she was comforting her child "It's not your fault I followed you on my own free will you didn't force me to do anything" and promptly collapsed in his lap her body convulsing and shaking with sadness and said in a whisper "Please please don't blame yourself Allen if you did then you wouldn't be Allen Walker so just keep walking" and then she passed out cold in his open arms_**

**_(On with the story)_**

"Al…ice….Alice….ALICE!" called Allen while shaking Alice back into consciousness

"Big Brother…" mumered Alice once she entered consciousness

"Good you're awake" said Allen with a genuine smile on his face a smile that you rarely see

"Ah Miss. Walker your awake I think it would be best if Allen took you back to your room for the night" said Reever

"Yes sir and by the way you can call me/her Alice" said Allen and Alice at the same time before Allen led her to their room

Upon entering their room they put back on their night clothes and Alice grabbed her Rabbit and they got into bed and fell asleep unaware of what awaited them tomorrow

Once the twins woke up they put on their uniforms and headed down to the cafeteria after giving Alice her medicine and ordered the same thing they had yesterday and All was going well with the twins eating breakfast until…Kamoui made an announcement

**"WILL ALLEN AND ALICE WALKER REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW PLEASE!" ** Said Kamoui in an insanely hyper/cheerful voice

"Let's go Alice" said Allen as he got up from the table holding a hand out for her

"Yes big brother" said Alice as she took his hand and they made their way to Kamoui's office

Upon reaching Kamoui's office they were hugged around their waists by kamoui who was crying and saying "Allen, Alice please help me with cleaning the office or else Reever won't let me sleep"

Reluctantly Allen and Alice began to clean kamoui's office and before long Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda came into the office and saw the twins cleaning and everyone, but Kanda, started to help out and then suddenly Lavi tripped on the same stack of books Alice tripped on the day before and spilled the potion that was on top of the stack of paper he was carrying on Allen and Alice who slumped to the ground unconscious

"Oi Moyashi-Chan 1 and moyashi-Chan 2 wake up" called Lavi in a voice that was lightly colored with hysteria

"Nii-san what was in that bottle" asked Lenalee

"Oh that was a potion I created to change you into a little girl again" said Kamoui like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Oi guys we have a problem "said Lavi and when they looked back at Allen and Alice and where they had once been were two brown-red haired little kids

The boy had brown-red hair that was kept in a small ponytail and was wearing a dirty white shirt that was too big for him and full of holes with equally holey brown pants and a brown vest that was undone and his shoes were scuffed and looked worn and he was also wearing a brown mitten on his left hand, the girl had brown-red hair as well but it was kept in a pair of twin braids that reached the top of her chest and she was wearing a small brown skirt that was full of different patches of cloth and a dirty white shirt with a small brown patch jacket and scuffed shoes like the boys but she had bandages covering her hands and neck

"Che who are they?" asked Kanda bluntly

"I don't know but their waking up" said Kamoui

The kids opened their eyes and reveled the blue-gray eyes that they saw every time they looked at Allen and lately Alice

"Oi what are ye stearin at lassie" said the dirty boy with a thick British accent

"Big brother they be lookin scary" said the dirty girl in a small wobbly voice from behind the boy in an equally thick British accent

"Who are you brat" asked Kanda bluntly

"We don't got no names I'm called Red and me sister's called Gray" said the boy now dubbed red with the girl Gray nodding behind him

**Baylee1100-I know it's short but I'm still thinking of ideas for the next chapter**

**Allen, Alice, Red, and Gray-Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baylee1100-Sorrry for not reviewing I was busy because I just started high school this week and didn't have time to update with my homework. So here ya go!**

**Allen and Red-Bayllee1100 doesn't own d-gray man but she does own gray and Alice**

**Alice and Gray-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 6-Living with The demon Red and The shadow Gray**

**_(Previously on the new moyashi)_**

**_"Oi what are ye stearin at lassie" said the dirty boy with a thick British accent_**

**_"Big brother they be lookin scary" said the dirty girl in a small wobbly voice from behind the boy in an equally thick British accent_**

**_"Who are you brat" asked Kanda bluntly_**

**_"We don't got no names I'm called Red and me sister's called Gray" said the boy now dubbed red with the girl Gray nodding behind him_**

**_(On with the story)_**

"Oi you be got our names now you be given us yours" said Red rather rudely

"Oh I'm Lenalee Lee and this is my older brother Kamoui" said Lenalee with Kamoui waving in the back ground

"I'm Lavi no last name and this is Yu-Chan" said Lavi and as soon as he finished Kanda had a sword to his neck

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi" said Kanda before introducing himself "Kanda"

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you f-for t-t-telling us y-y-your n-n-names" stuttered out Gray who was looking at them nervously from behind Red

"How did we get here lassie?" asked Red while hiding Gray from the view of the others

"We don't know where you were our friends Allen and Alice walker were just standing" said Lenalee

"Walker isn't that the name of that crazy clown what's his name….mona….masa…no" said Red

"Mana" answered Gray "His name is Mana remember he offered to clean our wounds but you said we were fine"

"Does he have children?" asked Lenalee

"N-n-n-no" said Gray

"Why are you talking to us" asked Red

"Why wouldn't w talk to you?" asked Lavi

"Well because were the demon Red and his shadow Gray" said/answered Red

"Why are you called a demon and his shadow" asked Lavi

"Well because of this" said Red before taking off his glove and revealing a scaly red hand with a cross that was a dark green inside it, that was identical to Allen's

Baylee1100-sorry for it being short but please review!


	7. note(sorry)

I am so so sorry that i haven't updated in a while i hope you forgive me ill write another chapter soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Baylee1100-Sorry for not updating sooner I forgot that I wrote some stories as well as read them.**

**Allen & Alice- she owns no one but Alice and Gray**

**Gray & Red-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 7- Back to normal?**

"How long have you had that Red?" asked Lenalee_ 'This can't be Allen can it?'_

"All my life ya lassie so stop starring at it like it'll bite you" said Red

"But…but…..but" stuttered Kamoui

"But what glasses man?" asked Gray from behind Red in her watery voiced British Accent?

"You wouldn't happen to have a crystal similar to his in your throat would you?" asked Lavi

"Ya sir under me bandage" she said pointing to her throat with her bruised hands

"I have an idea why don't you and your brother go with my darling Lenalee and the two octopi while I try to fix this" he said

"Fix what" asked Red

"Nothing" said Kamoui as he walked away

"Come on is there anything you two like to do?" asked Lenalee

"Sing" said Gray at the same time as Red said "Listen to Gray sing"

"Well then lets listen to Gray sing a song" said Lavi

"O-o-o-ok" Gray stuttered out

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I ought to remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memories_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing endless and ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"Wow…just…wow" said Lavi and Lenalee

"That was amazing Gray" said red while clapping his hands

"Thank you big brother" said Gray

"Ah that was lovely my little shy dear" said Kamoui dramatically

"Che Kamoui do you have the cure?" asked Kanda

"Well yes and no, I got the cure but I'm not sure what age you'll change" he said as he gave it to Gray and Red "Here drink this you two"

After they drank it they passed out and when they woke up this time they were a little older but they still weren't 15

This time Allen was wearing what looked to be a green and brown checkered jacket with green pants and brown boots and his hair was shorter and in the same style as his hair is now but it was slightly longer

Alice was wearing a small little dark green dress that had some black lace on the end along with a small black wrap that tied in a green bow in the front and she had on black leggings with black boots with green laces and her hair was long and went to her waist in curls except for two long thin braids that connected to two little white roses on either side of her head

The thing they noticed was that their hair was still that reddish-brown color and their eyes were looking right at them

"Hello who are you?" asked Reever

"Hello I'm Allen Walker and this my sister Alice and were 10 years old" the younger Allen said while smiling a true smile along with Alice

"How do you do" she said as she curtsied

**Baylee1100-Ha bet you didn't see that coming and again sorry for not updating for so long**

**Allen and Alice-Review!**


End file.
